A blood glucose meter (BGM) or glucometer is a medical device for determining the approximate concentration of glucose in the blood. It is a key element of home blood glucose monitoring by people with, e.g., diabetes mellitus or hypoglycemia. A small drop of blood, obtained by pricking the skin with a sterile lancet, is placed on a disposable test strip that the BGM reads and uses to calculate the blood glucose level.
The value of frequent monitoring of blood glucose as a means to avoid or mitigate the complications of certain diseases such as diabetes mellitus or hypoglycemia is well established. However, many people monitor their blood glucose levels infrequently or incorrectly, which may result in a catastrophic condition that requires ambulatory services and a visit to a hospital emergency room. Therefore, the ability to accurately and conveniently monitor blood glucose levels and transmit the data to a database is important.
It is to be understood that the attached drawings are for purposes of illustrating the concepts of the invention.